


Cosplay Pleasure

by Fadedwriter



Series: Jesse's Stories [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Butlers, Cosplay, Exhibitionism, F/M, Masturbation, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Riding, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Harassment, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fadedwriter/pseuds/Fadedwriter
Summary: One-Shot. AU Jesse works at a cosplay resturant and he has to service his girlfriend.





	Cosplay Pleasure

                A hand slid across his ass.

                Jesse’s whole body shivered at the feeling. He stumbled forward while keeping a hold of the tray full of milkshakes. His eyes were wide and teeth clenched. He turned around to see Alexis sitting in one of the chairs at the table in the middle of the café.

                He hated when she caught him off guard like that at work. He had been working at the Cosplay Café for the past six months and she would come in weekly for ‘support’.  Really his girlfriend had got off on kinky sex, including doing it in public.

                She liked how he was dressed as a butler meant to serve his customers. Jesse went back over to the streaming hot blond. “Alexis, I’m trying to work.”

                Alexis unzipped her white and blue sleeveless shirt. Her lacy black bra could be clearly seen. Jesse swallowed hard. He felt himself getting turned on by the sight. “Alexis, I could get fire.” He knew that was a lie. His boss encouraged this kind of behavior, mostly from the fake maids and butlers that worked at the place to do this with the customers for all the perverts that came in.

                “I want some personal service from you, Jesse,” she demanded. “Your master orders it.” That was another part of the fantasy there the customers were the employee’s masters’ and they had to do whatever they told them.

                Alexis unzipped his pants, pulling out his limp dick. “Well, this isn’t good at all.” She licked the tip of it. Jesse threw back his head and moaned. Alexis moved her tongue slowly around the shaft, getting it harder by the moment. It wasn’t long before he was mid-hard.

                Jesse lowered his head still moaning in pleasure. “Alexis, don’t you think we should be doing this someplace else?” He clenched his teeth down, trying to keep thinking with his upper head rather than the lower one.

                Alexis looked up at the blue hair boy. “No, I don’t think so.” She put his thing into her mouth and started sucking it. The boy’s whole body burned up. Why did she have to be so good at this? Jesse put down the tray in his hand afraid he might drop it at this point.

                Alexis held onto his waist as she moved her mouth around his shaft. “You’re going to give me exactly what I want, slave.”

                Jesse looked at her a bit surprise. “Since when I’m I your slave?”

                “You heard the lady.” A hand fell on Jesse’s shoulder. He looked back to see his boss that was a creepy old lady. “Give the customer what she asked for.” She slid her wrinkled hands across his butt as she left. It made the southerner shiver. “Be sure to give her a happy ending. So she’ll pay extra.” Alexis was always a generous tipper.

                Jesse’s tense body relaxed back into bliss as he felt his throbbing cock in his girl’s mouth. She moved her tongue down his shaft. The dressed up butler found himself at his limit. “I’m about to cum.”

                This made Alexis sucked him harder, going to the point of deep-throat him. Jesse’s head tilted over to the side and as he moaned slowly. She kept up her pace, giving him no choice but to give in. He leaned his head back and cum in her mouth.

                Alexis swallowed it all down like it was milk.

                She slowly took it out of her mouth. She pumped the still semi-hard cock. “Don’t think I’m done with this just yet.” She stroked his shaft while licking the tip. He was hard again in no time.

                Alexis stood up. She had Jesse take her seat and then took off her skirt and pulled down her panties, showing her ass right to Jesse. “Now you’re going to fuck my ass.” She had a devious smile on her face.

She knew Jesse liked facing her while they had sex and therefore he didn’t usually fuck her ass, but she was the master and he had to do what she wanted. She got up on his lap. The blond grabbed hold of her servant’s cock so she could press it at her entrance. She moaned softly at the feeling of the heated meat.

Alexis lowered her whole body down on it. Alexis screamed out in pleasure. She placed her hands on his lap as she started to ride the boy.

Male customers in the café were jerking off at the sight or touching a maid as they watch the two teenagers go at it. Female customers were also touching themselves while they looked.

                “Alexis,” Jesse moaned.

                “Yes,…harder.” Her hot ass squeezed his dick as it felt it pump into her more. Jesse had started to move his hips along with Alexis. He was losing himself in the lust of the moment.

                Jesse moved her bra up over her breasts. He grabbed a hold of them as he continued to thrust into her behind.

                “Uh, it’s…so hard,” Alexis moaned.

                “You’re so tight, Alexis,” Jesse let out. The butler circled her boobs around and toyed with her nipples with his fingers to make them nice and hard. Alexis kept throwing herself on his rod again and again, feeling hotter with each thrust.

                “Don’t stop.”

                “Let me stick it in the front,” he begged.

                “Ok.” Alexis lifted herself up and moved his dick to be at her front entrance.

                “W-wait, I want you to turn around,” Jesse said.

                “I’m the master here not you.” She dropped herself down and screamed again in pleasure. Her pussy was soaking wet which made it easy for her servant to slid right in. Jesse groaned from the feeling. He couldn’t help but thrust right into her hole that made her moan like a bitch in heat.

                Jesse roughly fondled her breasts and licked her neck. The sensation drove Alexis crazy. Her head swam and the only thing she could feel was his dick grinding inside her pussy. “More…ah fuck me more.”

                Jesse was losing himself in the kinky sex. He wanted to please his master like no other butler could. He got up forcing Alexis to stand as well. She placed her hands on the table in front of her. Her southern butler kept pumping into her sexy pussy that was begging to be fucked.

                “Uh, yes…deeper… faster.” Her eyes were closed simply enjoying the fucking.

                The other customers couldn’t take it anymore and climax.

                Jesse and Alexis had reached their limit soon after and Jesse shot his load right up in her. Both were catching their breath. “How was that, Master?”

                “Incredible.”

                A white rag was thrown in Jesse’s face. The butler lifted up the rag to see who thrown it. “Now that you’re finish,” the boss said. “Clean this place up.” That was what Jesse hated most about when he had sex at work. He had to clear up after everybody.


End file.
